Hard Sake
by The.Wingless.One
Summary: After the two worlds are reunited and Zelos&Lloyd get a surprise, the two return to Zelos' mansion and decide to lay low for a while.But what happens when Kratos and Yuan suddenly pop in for a visit?MPREG!LIME Zelloyd! HIATUS!
1. Hard Sake

Authors note - Ha ha, it's late. This fic, is stupid, and adorable. Just because it's really late. And my brain is defiantly not working. Okaaay. Wrote it in 20 minutes flat. If you like it, review and I'll continue.

Takes place after game has ended. The party takes a few days off at the Altamira resort to relax and say good bye. Anything can happen. Especially when Zelos offers Lloyd some 'hard sake'. XD

Warnings – Shounen-ai/yaoi. Lime. Zelos X Lloyd. Zelloyd. Mpreg in later chapters. Don't flame. Flamers can shove it! O / YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter .1.

**Hard Sake**

Lloyd just glared at Zelos as he continued flirting with a certain hot-headed ninja.

_3.. 2.. 1.. _Lloyd counted in his head.  
CRACK!

Lloyd smirked. _Right on cue._

Zelos brought a hand to his now reddened cheek and snickered as he caught a glance of Sheena as she stormed off.  
"Gawd, that banshee hits hard." He walked towards Lloyd and let himself fall beside Lloyd on the bench.  
"Zelos, you know she doesn't like it when you flirt with her. Or call her a banshee for that matter." He chuckled lightly.

"Aw, I think deep down she's flattered by it. Why do you care? Jealous, Lloyd?" Zelos smirked at him. Lloyd shook his head.  
"Pft, like you'd be interested in other guys anyway. Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you back in the hotel. We're splitting a room. #58, I think." Lloyd got up.

"Hey, who's to say I'm not interested in other guys?" Zelos squinted his face and looked up at Lloyd.

"Please, you're too much of a philander, Zelos. You like girls too much." Lloyd stated.

It was a cool night in Altamira. The party had decided to spend a few nights at the resort, juas a way to say goodbye until they each took their own path. Now that the worlds were reunited, they all just wanted to rest and relax. Which is understandable. It was just dawning evening.  
"So you have me all figured out, do yeh?" Zelos stood up and laughed under his breath.  
"Anyway, you can't go now, Bud. The casino's just opening up." He added.  
"Casino..? No way, Zelos. Raine says gambling is a bad habbit and-"  
"Fine, then let's just go get a drink at the pub." Zelos offered.  
"You mean alcohol?" Lloyds eyes widened slightly, "I'm under-aged, Zelos! Be-"  
"Don't tell me you've never had a drink before?" Zelos smiled, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward slightly.

"Of course not. Have you?" Lloyd looked intrigued.  
"Well of course. I grew up in high society, so needless to say I've sampled enough wines in my life. And there's plenty to pubs in Meltokio." Zelos snickered.  
"But Raine said-.."  
"Oh my God, Lloyd. Can't you think for yourself? It's not bad. Just common, I'll prove it to you. We'll grab some sake then just sit and watch the show next door to the casino." Zelos pulled on Lloyd's arm.  
"Will one sake get me drunk!" Lloyd asked, letting himself be haled along.  
"Of course not." Zelos shook his head. They arrived at the mechanic boat, as it drove them to the Casino.  
"Wow, lounge on the beat during the day. Go here and gamble all night." Lloyd said, more a less speaking to himself.  
"Give me two of the hardest stuff yeh got." Zelos said while Lloyd was admiring the lights of the casino. He put a few gald pieces on the counter and snatched the drinks the bar tender handed him.  
"Here Lloyd. The finest sake in Altamira." Zelos handed Lloyd a full mug of some sort of yellow beverage.  
"It doesn't smell good."  
"It doesn't taste good either."  
"Then why do you drink it?"

"It makes you feel better after you've drinken it. Trust me, it's really fun. It puts you in a good mood." Zelos egged him on. Lloyd sipped it and squinted his eyes closed.

"Augh, it's disgusting!" Lloyd protested.  
"Yes. Yes it is. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'm not letting you leave until you finish it." Zelos smirked.  
Lloyd blinked tiredly.  
_Augh, I just want to go to bed.. I'll drink this.. Stuff quickly so Zelos'll let me go to bed. He can have his alcoholic beverages and his arm candy.._

Lloyd thought as he put his lips to the side of the mug and quickly flicked it back, sending it in his mouth. He guzzled it down, to Zelos' astonishment.

"L-Lloyd?" His eyes grew wide.  
Lloyd brought down the mug, and almost instantly fell over onto Zelos.  
"Whoa!" Lloyd smiled.  
"Well you weren't sappose to chug it." Zelos snorted.  
"That was fun! Zelos, get me more of this 'sake'." Lloyd giggled.  
"Just one more, you seem drunk enough as is." Zelos smiled, giving a hand signal for another. The barteneder nodded and began preparing it.

_Not enough to get him laid apparently.._

Zelos snickered to himself, setting down another 20 gald on the counter, exchanging it for a mug full of hard sake. He handed it to Lloyd.

"You're right Zelos, this stuff puts you in a good mood." Lloyd smiled, taking the mug and sipping at it.  
"Well, no need for me to get drunk. Although, I'll claim that I was." He said, putting one of Lloyds arms around Zelos' shoulders. Lloyd didn't seem to notice.  
"It's his first time.. o.o;" Zelos mumbled to starring people as they walked by.  
"Back to the hotel?" Zelos asked Lloyd, though already on his way.  
"Okay? Okay. But we have to hurry, or that crazy ass half-elf and ninja chick'll see us. They'll kill me." Zelos whimpered, trying to move as quickly as possible up the hotel to their bedroom.  
"Room #58.. 58.." Zelos mumbled, walking down a hall way.  
"Hiya Zelos, Lloyd!" A female voice came from behind them.  
"O-oh hey, C-Colette.." Zelos stammered. Forcing a smile.  
"Where are you two off to at this hour of the night? Can I come? -" He folded her hands in front of her.  
"Sorry, Colette. We're doing male things. And clearly, you are female." Lloyd said in a 'a-matter-of-fact'ly voice, swishing around his half empty mug of hard sake.  
"Oh. - I sappose I'll go find Presea or someone to hang out with. Have a nice night, boys!" Colette skipped away.  
"That girls as dence as you, Lloyd."  
Lloyd didn't answer.  
"You really like her, don't you, Lloyd? Colette I mean. Or is it Sheena you have the hots for?" Zelos asked, finally finding his door and fiddling with the lock.  
"Well, Colette's cute and all.. And friendly.. But.." He took a gulp.  
"I can't see myself loving her. She's like a sister to me. And Sheena.. Can beat me up. It's like being with another man!" Lloyd laughed to himself, rolling his head over to it was against his arm and Zelos' neck. Sending goose bumps down the red heads neck.

"And being with another man would be **_so_** gross. T.T" Zelos said, dropping Lloyd on the bed.  
"Raine said liking another boy isn't natural. So she told me never to do it. I should know. I asked her a _really_ long time ago. I had a crush on this boy named Kosuke, but she said I'd be discriminated against like half-elves. So she told me to forget about him." Lloyd, not moving from his position in which he was dropped.  
Zelos laughed at him.  
"Well, I've already been with every decent looking female in Tethe'alla, I'm sure." Zelos laughed.  
"I was thinking about moving on to pretty boys, like me." Zelos smiled.  
"You, Lloyd, are extremely pretty." Zelos raised an eye brow and smiled teasingly.  
"You think?" Lloyd sat up, touching his face.

Zelos smiled to himself, a little softer.  
"Yeh, you are." He said gently.  
Lloyd had always attracted him. He was the first male he was ever attracted to. He tried to think about Raine, Colette and Sheena more, but it always ended with Lloyd. Lloyd and his chocolate brown eyes and his cluelessness. He was just so cute. So hard to resist.

"Anyway, good-night, Lloyd. I hope you don't have too much of a hang over tomorrow." Zelos laughed, as he began walking away from the bed. But he was quickly halted by the hand that was attached itself to his arm.  
"Wait, you can't just.. Say I'm pretty then.. Go to bed. Alone anyway." Lloyd said, as Zelos's eyes met his.  
"For the record, you're pretty too." Zelos laughed gently.  
"You.. Don't know what you're saying, you're drunk." Zelos protested.  
"Apparently not drunk enough not to be laid!" Lloyd said laughed.

_Good job with the double negative, Lloyd.._

Zelos thought,  
_But.. This would be taking advantage of him.. He'll be horribly angry in the morni- Wait, why do I care? I do this all the time. I've never had second thoughts about something like this.. Well, I've never had sex with a guy either. Aw, hell, it's my first time with another guy. Why not? Besides, I should be rewarded for at least considering the thought of not taking advantage of Lloyd._

Zelos crawled onto Lloyd bed and swung a leg over Lloyd and began undoing Lloyds shirt, lowering his lips to Lloyds neck.  
"Please don't hate me for this in the morning, Lloyd." Zelos said between kisses.

"I won't." He smiled, the mug that was once alcohol filled that was resting by his food fell on the floor. Lloyd began kissing Zelos' neck clumsily in return.

"Zelos!" Lloyd gasped as Zelos took off the remainder of their clothes.  
"Yes, love?" Zelos stopped kissing Lloyd's chest and looked up.  
"I don't.. know.. how.." Lloyd tried to speak. Looking uncomfortable.  
"Hush, don't worry, leave it to me. I know what to do." Zelos reassured him, planting soft kissed along Lloyd's smooth chest.  
"Zelos!" Lloyd broke out again.  
"Yes?" Zelos looked up once more.  
"I've been watching you too.. Ever since you joined us.. I've had this unsettling attraction to you.. And I thought I was the only one.. No-"

"I know." Zelos smiled. Lloyd smiled too, letting his fingers run through Zelos' bright red hair.  
"I was always jealouse when you flirted with the girls." Lloyd laughed.

"Let's not worry about anything tonight. Shall we?" Zelos said, kissing Lloyd on the lips lightly. Lloyd smiled.  
"Tonight, we're just us." Lloyd agreed. Zelos nodded and continued kissing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so. They did it. XD Bwa ha ha!  Author.  
And so marks the beginning.. Or the regeneration of the world..  Kratos.

o.o; Good ol' Kratos. Anyway, submit reviews! I love those! Oh, this will be an mpreg, just to inform you. MPREG! MALE PREGNANCY! Yay. Don't flame. T.T For the love of Gawd. I don't care what you say. I BRUSH IT OFF! You words are completely futile. ().()


	2. Unexspected Surprise

**Authors note - ** This story, is completely just 'go-with-the-flow' writing. No effort. XD I hope you like it anyways though. S'cute. I know most people don't like mpreg, so.. I can see why it's not that popular, lol. But I'm doing this because I have too much spare time on my hands. So it doesn't matter if you review. It would make me write faster though, but whatever. -/ Anyways, happy reading.

Disclaimer – Does anybody even own anything on this site? . I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Ever. O.o I'm just a kid.. with too much spare time on her hands.

Warning(s) – Mpreg. (Duh.) Shounen-ai (Another duh.) Zelloyd. Because they're so cute together. I'll prolly write another one in the future. With more effort put into it. Saaaay.. O.o A Kralos one. Where Zelos get's preggers! \0/ **Mpreg haters throw rotten food at Wingless** x…x;;

Pairing(s) – Zelos x Lloyd. More to come! \0/

Anyways, enough stalling. On with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter .2. – Enexcpected Surprise!

The night was long, but Lloyd couldn't seem to remember anything. His mind was too focused on the throbbing pain that seemed to be getting stronger with each agonizing second that passed. The light began to slide in his room and he decided it was about time he got up, the others would already be downstairs at the resturaunt for breakfast. He yawned sleepily and opened his eyes that remained half closed. He slung the blankets off him as he expected the cold to hit him. There was weight on him.. Lloyd looked down.

He forgot how to breath when he noticed he was naked. In bed. With Zelos. Who was also, unfortunately, naked. He slung the blankets back over himself and Zelos' body, which seemed to still be sound asleep. He tried to brush the image out of his head.  
_No no, this is a dream. Like the other few dreams he's had about me and Zelos. Although I'll refuse to admit it.. Augh! Wake up! Wake up!_

Lloyd tried to squint his eyes, and shuffled a bit, disturbing Zelos who moaned and began stirring.  
He raised his head and began trying to find hi way out of the covers. He eventually peered out, hooded in the blankets at Lloyd.  
"Hey sunshine." His words slurred.  
Lloyd's eyes were 4 times as big as normal, starring blankly at Zelos.  
"Are you angry?" Zelos asked. Again, no reply from Lloyd.

It took him a while, but he eventually reacted with rolling off the bed and grabbing a pillow to hide his private parts.  
"Oh my g..! Zelos! Did.. Did you and I..?" Lloyd, backing away from the bed. Zelos pushed the upper half of his body up with his arms.

"Lloyd, calm down! Nobody saw, it just just one night. It doesn't have to mean anything." He frowned.

Suddenly Lloyd was swept with nausea, to a point where standing was difficult. In a split second, he could feel something boiling in his throat, threatening to come up.

Lloyds eyes widened as he slapped a hand across his mouth and jetting towards the bathroom, dropping the pillow.  
"Lloyd!" Zelos called, clumsily stumbling off the bed, grabbing his boxers and halling them up hurridly, grabbing a sheet for Lloyd. He ran to the bathroom to only find a locked door. Zelos giggled the handle.  
_Is he.. That disgusted with me..?_

Lloyd couldn't move as he emptied his stomach into the bowl. He sat hunched over.

Zelos knocked on the door quickly, "don't worry, Lloyd! It's only the hang over you're probably on."  
Lloyd calmed down a little, his stomach still lurching, but not enough to empty it out again.

"Lloyd? Are you okay? You can't just ignore me! I'm as stubborn as you are! I'll stay here all da-" The door clicked and unlocked.

"Lloyd?" He craned his neck around the door to find Lloyd hunching over, trying to stand. Zelos ran over and put the sheet around him, leaving his hands on his shoulders for stability. Lloyd stumbled over to the sink and rinced out his mouth.  
_Aw, damn my horomones and lack of self-control.. But he was so cute._

"What happened last night..?" Lloyd winced.  
"Well," Zelos thought for a moment, "You wanted another drink after your first one, so I gave it to you.. Then we went home and.. Well.." Zelos stumbled.  
"You were asking for it, okay?" Zelos blurted. Lloyd blushed furiously.

"This is why Raine said to never drink!" Lloyd said, eyes growing once more.  
"We'll just forget it ever happened then. Pretend nothing.. Ever happened." Zelos said.  
"Forget all about it?" Lloyd asked.

N-no! Stop talking. X.X You finally got Lloyd laid! Confess to him! Do iiiiiit! \0/ 

Zelos just nodded.

_Gawd I'm hopeless.. T.T;_

"Alright. If anyone asks why I'm sick, just tell them I picked up a bug or something.." Lloyd mumbled, slinging a hand across his stomach.

Zelos agreed and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door to give Lloyd his privcacy.

Good job, idiot.. What's wronge with me? Augh, I used to be able to convince any woman to come to bed with me.. Except the ones with pride. Namely Sheena and Raine. But Lloyd was different. Yes, he was a guy, but something else.. Was it love?

**1 week later**

Every morning Lloyd had jetted off to the bathroom. Sometimes in the middle of the day too. Thankfully, the illness never bothered him while he slept. He was rarely eating, he had lost weight because he couldn't hold anything down. Zelos and the others were getting worried.  
"Lloyd, aren't you hungry? -" Colette said, tilting her head slightly.

"N-no, not really." Lloyd mumbled.  
"Lloyd Irving, that's it, I'm taking you to a doctor, this is getting ridiculos. You haven't left your hotel room in almost a week and you haven't been eating. I'm surprised you made it downstairs. You look pale and unwell." Raine said, dabbing her lips with a napkin as she stood up.

"Aw, no professor, I _hate_ seeing doctors!" Lloyd protested.

"We've put this off for too long and you don't appear to be getting any better. Come, get up." Raine ordered.  
Lloyd growled as he stood up.  
"I'm coming too. I've been wanting to get out of the hotel for a while." Zelos said, standing up.

"Alright. We'll probably be at the beach when you're back, kay?" Sheena said, pushing some pancakes around her plate.

"Got'cha." Zelos said, adjusting his bandana.

The three walked out of the hotel and out of the resort. They hopped in a Rheiards quickly and started them up. Within the a few minutes, the 3 were entering the doctors office. Surprisingly there wasn't a massive line of people outside the door waiting like their usally was.

"Ah, Chosen. What can I help you with?" The doctor offered, closing his book.  
"Uh, my Bud's not been feeling well for about a week, we just wanted to check him out. Make sure everything tip top." Zelos smiled, not bothering to correct the doctor of the term Chosen.

"Ah well. What are your symptoms, Mr…" The doctor inquired.

"Lloyd. Lloyd Irving." Lloyd finished.  
"Ah, Mr. Irving. What are your symptoms?" The doctor asked again.

"Well, I haven't been able to eat as much because I can't keep anything down, I'm nauseated, dizzy, and extremely tired no matter how much sleep I get. I thought it was just a stomach flu, but it only seems to be getting worse."

The doctor had took out a note pad half way through and was jotting things down.

"Nausia.. Dizzy.. Hrmm.." The doctor mumbled to himself, looking at the pad, "well let's run a few tests. I'd like to take your weight, blood pressure, urinal sample; just the basics."  
Lloyd nodded and walked over to the scale. Indeed he had lost some weight, much to Lloyds frustration. He was small enough as it was before.

Lloyd hopped on the examining table again as the doctor wrapped a piece of equipement around his arm as it tightened. The doctor was quickly writing everything down.

Next, Lloyd went behind a drawn curtain and began urinating in the cup the doctor offered him. He put the lid on and walked out and handed it to the doctor and quickly hopped back on the examination table. Raine had grown impatient and went to go see what stores they had in Flanoir.

A long time passed before the doctor came back, running tests and what not.

"Auuuugh, this is annoying as hell.. T.T Can't he just give me some medication." Lloyd said, annoyed.

"Common, bud. 'Gotta figure out what's wronge. He's probably ju-" Zelos was cut off by the doctor walking back into the room.

"May I ask you a personal question, Mr. Irving?" The doctor asked, looking confused.  
"Sure.." Lloyd mumbled uneasily.

"Have you had any.. Sexual affairs with another male?" He asked. Lloyd and Zelos instantly turned a bright red, especially Lloyd.  
"W-why do you ask..?" Lloyd said, his voice quivering.  
"Well, it isn't un-heard of for males to be impregnated after years of using an exsphere, but it.. It's extremely rare.. You're pregnant, Mr. Irving." The doctor said.

At that moment, Lloyd forgot how to breath as a hand slapped across his mouth. Zelos' mouth hung wide open. Lloyd quickly glanced to Zelos.  
"You.." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Lloyd? .;;" Zelos said, backing against a wall.  
"You horney bastard, you did this to me! Are you ha-"  
"It belongs to the Chosen?" The doctor smiled.  
"N-no, I didn't mean to get you pregnant! I didn't even think you _could_ get pregnant!" Zelos protested, ignoring the doctor.  
_Now he's **really**__going to leave me.._

Lloyd thought.  
"You're about a week pregnant. You should start to show around 4 months. You'll have your child on the 9th month. Please, don't drink any alcoholic beverages. Come by for a checkup every month if you can. On your ninth month, you're to come every week." The doctor explained.

Lloyd still had his hand plastered on his face, his eyes now wide and in shock.  
_Please.. Gawd wake up.. I can't have a.. child._

Lloyd thought.

"Zelos! Don't tell Raine.. Okay? I'll tell her on my own.." Lloyd said, letting his hand slid down his face. Zelos just nodded as Raine walked in on cue.  
"So?" Raine inquired. Obviously about the sickness.

"He only has a stomach flu. The doctor said he'll just give Lloyd some pills!" Zelos said almost immediately after Raine. The doctor looked confused.

"Oh, alright." Raine said, "on another note, it's getting late. Why don't we spend the night in Flanoir?"

The doctor handed Lloyd a bottle of pills.  
"This should help with the sickness." He remarked.  
"Thanks."  
"Congradulations."  
"Shut up." Lloyd slipped off the examination table, still a little shocked.  
"Alright! So half the vacation in the sun, and now in the snow!" Zelos said excitedly.  
"You better rest up, Lloyd. I'll come to the hotel soon." Raine said. Giving him the inn key.

". Yeh, thanks." Lloyd, grabbing the keys. He walked outside as Raine took off.  
"Hey.. Lloyd?" Zelos asked, walking behind him.  
"What do you want now?" Lloyd grumbled.

"I just wanted to appoligize. I didn't.. think it was even possible to get you _pregnant_ so it wasn't my intention..!" Zelos said, stumbling over the snow.

"Only Zelos could get another guy pregnant." Lloyd mumbled, walking around almost steaming.

"What! You're the first guy I've ever slept with!" Zelos.

"Good thing too, we'd have a whole bunch of mutated children running around! Guys aren't sappose to have babies, it's physically impossible. - The doctor was probably being nice. This is going to kil-"

"N-no, shut up! O.O" Zelos said, running in front of him, "I'll.. Stay with you.. So you won't be able to die."  
"Yeh, I bet you say that to every girl you get pregnant. Until she starts getting big, and you leave her. You change woman like I change swords!"  
"You're not a woman!"  
"I might as well be! \O.O/ What man ever got pregnant!"  
"You. And I won't leave you.. I promise. You can count on me, the great Zelos Wilder. And his faithful side kick; Lloyd Wilder. And soon to be.. Mini-Zelloyd Wilder! D"  
Lloyd had to laugh.

What kind of stupid name is Zelloyd? 

**:Fan girls blush:**

"You'll help me take care of the baby?" He asked.  
"Definatly. I've always wanted a mini-me." Zelos put his hands on his hips.  
"You won't run off with some skinny girl when I get.. Bigger?" Lloyd pouted.  
"Naw, you'll be cute. I can tell." He winked at Lloyd.  
"Should we tell the others?" Lloyd asked.

"Sheena and Genis would never let you live it down. And Raine would be probing you." Lloyd snickered.  
"Yeh, true.. Where should be go? You're house.. Everyone would see me.. I wouldn't.. I'd hate to be in public. It'd be mortifing.."  
_I'm surprised I knew what that meant._

"Well then how about your dads? Dirk?" Zelos asked.

"I dunno, I think he'd be too shocked to know his son's pregnant."

"What about we go and tell everyone we're going away together and stay in Meltokyo until you start showing, then to Altessa's house? He's in living in Luin now. He only comes back here to pick stuff up. So I'm sure he won't mind us staying for a little while."

"But that's an awful long way to travel once I go into labor."  
"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? We'll just travel from place to place, put on a big cloak. We won't be seen in much public anyway. We'll pick up food at night."

"So much trouble.. I'm sorry, Zelos."  
"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that got you knocked up." He laughed slightly.

Lloyd smiled, "hey, Zelos?"

"Yeh, Lloyd?"

"Does this mean.. We're.. In a relationship?" He seemed to brighten.

"Of course." He tilted his head.

Lloyd smiled excitedly and blushed, "let's head back to the hotel then. Raine shouldn't be back for a while." Lloyd ran ahead, pulling Zelos by his sleeve.


	3. Arriving Home

**Authors note** - Okay! D Since I got like.. O.O Numerous reviews.. I SHALL CONTINUE! XD HAZA! Lloyd's about 1 ½ months now. O.o Next chapter.. I'll be fastforwarding him to 4 months so he can start showing.

And thank-you, Meowzy-chan , for your long review. :D I'll be sure to keep things in mind. Between you and me.. . . No idea. And I agree with the whole; Can't come out his 'gun'. XD Lol, alote of mpregs do it that way, some are realistic (as realistic as they can be, looking over the situation. O.o;) But, they perform a C section. o.o Meaning they'll cut him open.. What do you guys want? O.o Oh! And.. . . D I have to ask my readers this too!

POLL! Boy or Girl?

You guys pick. 3

Disclaimer – o.o; I think you already know this one. I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Namco and.. All that fun stuff in which I WISH I owned. D

Warning(s) – Mpreg, shounen-ai, OOC (Kinda). Stuff like that.

Pairing(s) – Zelos X Lloyd. More to come. XD Most likely shounen-ai pairings.

I think this is basic for more fan fics, but thoughts are in italic. Won't see many of them though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter.3. – Arriving Home

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the night in Flanoir with Raine, the 3 returned to Altamira. Another week passed and Zelos and Lloyd decided to part with the group.  
"Aw, leaving so soon? Well, I sappose we've worn out our welcome here now that you bring it up." Sheena remarked.  
"So you're leaving together?" Colette asked, tilting her head slightly.

A wave of guilt quickly crossed Lloyd, "not for long. It's just something we have to do. We'll see each other before you know it."

Lloyd knew the girl had liked him since as long as he could remember.

Genis eyed them suspiciously, "what do you guys have to do?"

"Just some paper work." Lloyd said quickly.  
"Paper-work?" Raine asked.

"Yeh.. Sure." Zelos shrugged.  
"What are you guys really-" Genis started to ask, but was cut off with a hug.  
"I'll miss yeh Genis." He pulled away and patted the younge boys head. Zelos was already half way to the Rheiards. Lloyd hugged Colette quickly, already feeling enough pitty as it is, then ran off. They flew to Meltokio in a rush.

Elavator music

A/N - Can't you like, not stand those long waiting periods when a character's traveling? o.o S'why I'm fast forwarding. n.n Acually, I'll be fast forwarding alote. O.O 3 Anyways.. I'll shut up.

Fast forwad -

Once arriving in Meltokyo, they left the Rheiards outside the city walls under the constant protection of one or more guards. As Lloyd and Zelos made their way to his home, they got stopped several times by all types of beautiful woman.  
"Oh, so glad you're back, Master Zelos. We missed you. Will you be over at my house anytime soon? I could give you a welcome back party. Just you and me?" He tilted her head innocently with a small smile.

Lloyd disliked her. And all the other woman that stopped them. Was he..

_Jealouse! .0/ No, never! . ;;; T…T I hate woman. __\\\ 0 /__ Stay away from my Zelos!_

Zelos smirked, proud of he amount of woman flocking to him, "Well, Kira, I wou-"  
"He's busy! For the next 8 months! So don't come over! And you can tell all the other whores too! T.T/" Lloyd, stomping away.

"Lloyd! My.. My preciouse ear. - I _was _going to get her to leave, yeh know." Zelos said hunching down a little by the force of Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd didn't answer, turning a little red.

"Oh I get it! Did you get jealous? D" Zelos asked finally.  
"Of that? Nope. Not me." Lloyd said stubbornly.  
"Don't worry, babe, I wouldn't ditch you for one of those girls. That would be even lower than my usual low."

"I don't feel any better, Zelos, if that's what you're trying to do. Maybe Meltokyo isn't the best idea." Lloyd finally let go of Zelos' ear.  
"But my sisters home and she's better at baby stuff than I am."  
"I'm not even a full 2 months yet. I haven't even started showing. The baby is the size of a lima bean. O-o I don't know how much she can do."

"But when stuff starts happening, she'll know!" Zelos smiled widely.  
"Fine fine fine. But I better see you being mean to those.. T.T/ Sluts."

"Yes sir." He saluted Lloyd.

The two walked into the house and was quickly greeted by the butler and Seles.  
"Big brother!" He yelled happily, wrapping her arms around Zelos' neck.  
"You're back.." She glanced at Lloyd, "with a.. guest? A male guest." Obviously surprised.

"Yeh, this is Lloyd, m'bud." He swung an arm around his shoulders.  
"I think I remember you." She smiled.  
"I have big news, guys!" Zelos said, smiling widely, "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Seles smirked, "who's the mommy?"

Zelos looked at Lloyd. Lloyd was some shade of red. P

"I may be carrying it, but I'm not a mommy." He said in a low voice, avoiding eye contact with all of them.

After a few seconds, Seles burst out into fits of laughter.

"But sir.. He's male." The butler pointed out.

"I know, but I sappose Martel decided to bless us with a baby!" Zelos smiled, turning and fully hugging Lloyd.  
"Y-you can't be seriouse." Seles stopped laughing. The butler went off to prepare dinner.  
"Nope. He's almost 2 months." Zelos stated.

"I'm.. Going to be an auntie!" Seles perked up.  
"And I'm gonna be a daddy!" Zelos ruffled Lloyd's hair.  
"T.T I know what I'm **not** going to be; A mommy. O.o" Lloyd mumbled.

"It'll be so much fun takig care of a little one. Teaching him the ways of the Zelos." Zelos put a hand over Lloyds still flat stomach. 3

"So Lloyd, how do you feel? Any flutters yet?" Seles said, her eyes shifting from Lloyd's eyes to his stomach.

"Uh, nothing yet. The doctor said I should start showing at 4 months. So I'm expecting then to actually feel something." Lloyd said.

"Oooh, I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" Seles said. Major OCC-ness for like, everyone. XD

"Dinner is served." The butler announced.  
Seles took one of Lloyd's arms and halled him towards the dinner table. Zelos halled out a chair for him to sit in, and he sat in it.  
"You guys don't have to fuss over me or anything." Lloyd, poking at his food with his fork.

"Ah, we want to! And make sure you eat that. Not just for you, but for the baby!" Seles said excitedly.

Zelos, who sat beside Lloyd, was already well into his meal.  
"It's good to be home." He remarked after swallowing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know. -.-/ Short chapter. O.O But this part is always sooooo boring! XD Once he starts growing it gets fun! Lol, excpect some unexspected visitors to visit in Chapter 4. XD Woot! --- Author.

Woot. --- Kratos.

His two sence.


	4. Lloyd's Insecurity

Yay for Meowzy-chan's idea:D That's gonna rock! o.o Of course, I had to re-read it several times to understand it.. o.o My average in science is a low D. So you can put 2 and 2 together. I'll be re-writing her idea in the next chapter. XD Anyways, my poll is still up.

Boy or Girl? Current status –

Girl – 1

Boy – 2

1 for boy, because I voted. :3 And Keiko voted. Or.. We can have twins! Haza! Or triplets! Of quadru--- o.o I'm not even going to attempt that. Lloyd would be massive. O-O;; And he might be angry with me. -.-;; But twins is always an option. : Submit reviews! The outcome of the story depends on you:3 Y-O-U! U / 'u'

Anyways, I'll be adding some other people in this chapter. XD Oh, and there's only so much that can happen in Meltokyo, so I'm asking the readers to submit ideas of what could happen. :F I have a few cute moments and stuff.. o.o But that's all. I need your help, guys. XD Okay, anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW:Dances:

Disclaimer – I think you all know the drill. O.o I don't own anything. Ever. I'm defiantly not cool enough to own Tales of Symphonia. :3

Warning(s) – Mpreg, shounen-ai, OOC (Kinda).

Pairing(s) – Zelos X Lloyd. Kratos X Yuan. XD More to come! Submit reviews and tell me who else. 

_-Thoughts are in italic.-_

Chapter .4. – Visitor:)

Lloyd Irving and Zelos Wilder had moved into Zelos' old mansion in Meltokyo with his Butler, Sebastian (A/N- Finally remembered his name.. x.x;) and Zelos' younger half sister, Seles. It seemed the entire house hold was excited about the new coming member of the house, but it seems the baby wasn't the only new member of the house hold..

Lloyd stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist (A/N - Damn that towel. T.T) He ran his hands across the heavily steamed mirror as he began to examine himself. He squinted his nose and turned side ways.

_Augh.. No way am I showing now.. This sucks! T.T_

Lloyd was obviously feeling insecure about himself.. Always knowing Zelos to be somewhat attracted to slim figures and a pretty face. He stared at himself in disgust, the slightest buldge beginning to peak.

And this is only 4 months.. What happens when it rolls onto 7 and 8? I'll look like I have a beach ball shoved up my shirt..

Lloyd felt tears form in his eyes and he quickly flicked them away.

_Great, now I'm emotional!_

Lloyd then quickly dried himself off and put on his regular red outfit. He could feel the belt was getting tighter around his waist, but he figured it was unnoticeable.  
Maybe I can just hide it reeeal g-

"Greeting! How's my red-spikey-headed-baby-carrier-doing?" Zelos burst in the room. Lloyd practicly swallowed his own tounge and turned around.  
"You didn't even knock, I could have been naked, Zelos!" Lloyd said, splipping on his gloves.

"All the better." Zelos winked. Lloyd rolled his eyes, turning back around.  
"Sebastians done getting lunch ready." He added.

"Lunch?" Llouyd squinted.

"You slept right through breakfast, and you looked so cute I didn't want to wake you!" Zelos hugged stepped closer and poked Lloyd's nose. Lloyd went cross eyed and sniffed lightly. Zelos chuckled under his breath.

_You're so cute, Lloyd._

The 2 men went down for lunch, Lloyd ate everything on his plate and an extra helping of curry. After he was full, they went back upstairs. Lloyd feeling guilty about eatin so much, knowing it would effect him. Before, he could eat anything and nothing stuck to him, but he knew that this wasn't the case. Once in the room, Lloyd looked down at his stomach, noticing the belt was a little less comfortable then before. He let out a sign and let himself fall on the bed.

Zelos looked at him curiously, "what's wronge, lover?" He said, sitting down next to him.

"Zelos?" Lloyd asked, looking up at Zelos with rather large eyes. Zelos couln't help but smile.

"What?" He responded.

"Will you.. Still stay with me when.." Lloyd tried to find the words, "when I look like I have a constant pillow under my shirt.." His eyes shifted nervously.  
Zelos just smiled, "aw, Lloyd, you hurt my feelings! I won't just run off on you when you start showing! Are you kidding? This is gonna be awesome! Don't worry, I won't run off with some other chick." Zelos cuddled Lloyd's face, planting random kisses. Lloyd's mouth curled into a smile, "well then I have a surprise for you!" He said excitedly. He grabbed Zelos' hand and placed it on his small, but growing belly. Zelos blushed and smiled wider.  
"T-that's my baby! XD Aw, this is going to be SO awesome. I'm gonna teach him everything! Everything I know! You just wait, Lloyd!" Zelos being his excited self.

"I c-" Lloyd began, but was interrupted my a knock on the door, both heads turn to see Sebastian standing in the door way.  
"Sir, you have a visitor." Sebastian said quickly.

"For me?" Zelos asked.  
"No, for Sir Lloyd. He bears quite a resemblence to you. Perhaps it is a member of your family." Sebastian spoke as he walked away with a plat full of freshl;y dusted silver wear. (A/N- Thaaaat's right, I'm sooooo annoyed of all those; Sir Bud things in fics. X..x; I thought it was funny the first time, then it got hold. o-o)

Lloyd's eyes widened, "Kra.. Kratos!" Lloyd bounced off and grabbed hold of the railing as he looked down at the door.  
"Dad!" Lloyd almost yelled in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Kratos stepped inside and closed the door behind him, Lloyd didn't wait for his answer and ran down the rest of the stairs and jumped onto Kratos. Kratos slowly hugged his son back.  
"How.. how are you here..? I thought you were on Derris Kharlan with all the exspheres-"  
"It;'s a long story.." He sighed.

"Well common, we have lots of time." Lloyd smiled, glad his father was back.

After all the hellos were made, father and son went in the living room and sat across the couch from one another. (A/N – Yeh know that whole section behind the first part of Zelos' house? The one that's blocked off? Yeh, that part. Straight ahead past the table fro the front door.)  
"So.. What are you doing here?" Lloyd finally asked again.

Kratos signed and put a hand through his hair, "Yuan came and got me. He had designed a bomb that would destroy Derris Kharlan. He also designed a ship that would take him there, and take both of us back once Derris Kharlan was successfully destroyed."  
"Well that was nice of Yuan."

"…"  
"What?"

"Well.. I've been meaning to tell you something about Yuan and I.."

Lloyd raised an eye brow, "Go on.."

"You know Yuan was engaged to Martel? When she passed away Yuan and I," Kratos shifted uncomfortably on the couch. (A/N – Poor Kratos. XD He's having sucha hard time.) "Yuan and I are engaged to be married. We had to put our wedding on a hold when I accompanied you on the Regeneration quest." (A/N- There yeh go. :3 Wasn't that hard.)

Lloyd stared blankly for a moment, "You and.. Yuan were together the **entire** time?"

Kratos just nodded.

"Wow, that's great! Because I have something to tell you! And.. Please don't freak out."  
Kratos brow knotted, "go on."

"Zelos and I are together also," Lloyd smiled.  
"You're with Zelos..? T-T" Kratos said.

"There's more," Lloyd bit his bottom lip. Kratos didn't say anything.

"I'm.. You're.. I'm going to.. x..x; I'm pregnant!" Lloyd finally spit out.  
"What!" Kratos said in a strange tone.

"I know it's not possible but.. I've been to the doctor and he ran so many tests a-" Lloyd was interrupted by a loud chime, obvisouly the door bell.  
"That must be Yuan.." Kratos got up, his eyes not leaving Lloyd. :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - End of Chapter .4.:D Okay, so I was wondering.. O. Should Yuan be pregnant:D They could be pregnant buddies! (I'm going to start another fic about that anyways though, once I'm finished this one. Kratos X Yuan mpreg.) But.. o.o Lloyd and Yuan could be pregnant buddies! Yuan'd already be like, 6 months though. 2 months ahead of Lloyd. O-o? Wanna? Or is that just messing it up? x..x/ I need advice people! So if you're kind enough to read.. Pleeeeease review. It's really not hard. A few words. Pick the gender, any idea you might have of what can happen in later chapters, and if we want Yuan preggers or not. 3 Well anyways, I'm gonna go post this baby. XD I'll be workin' on Chapter. 5!


	5. Kratos & Yuan

**Authors note -** Silly flammers. X) I like my fic. Don't like, get the hell out. Simple as that. And truthfully, I'm just writing this so I can pass time. :3 Not like, extreme novel writing. It's suppose to be cute and happy-go-lucky. Saddness, depression and denial take much much too long.  Note my OCC-ness. Chibi kawaii style. P You're waisting your time, I don't care about people who flame me. X) AND! 'u' Yuan blew up Derris Kharlan BECAUSE he couldn't just leave it unattended. What's the point of having it floating in space? Just to be on the safe side it doesn't crash back into earth. Which would defiantly suck. O-o So that's just my note to all you guys. You guys obviously have no lives, spending your time writing to an author whom you dislike their stories. Just shows how much of a life you DON'T have. Lol, I'm actually laughing at the flamers. You guys are pathetic. :P May I be so bold as to say; Fuck off. Your words are futile. Pft. Losers.

: Anyways, on a happier note. Chapter 5:F And, I've decided that my Yuan mpreg will be saved for my other story. :D Anyways.. Everyone seems to like the idea of twins. Identicle? O.o Or boy girl? XD Well, anyways, as always, it rests in your hands. XD Oh, my wonderful readers. I really appriciate your reviews.  (Not directed to stupid flamers. T.T Please stop writing reviews if you DON'T like the fic. Just get out! \\\0.0/ Your reviews are really annoying to read! I'll finish this fic quickly so I can do a better job with my next one so you don't think this is the best I can write. ..)

**Disclaimer –** If I owned ToS.. o.o;; It would be rated higher for yaoi. XD Anyways.. o.o Continuing..

**Warning(s) –** Mpreg, shounen-ai, MAJOR OCC-ness.

**Pairing(s) –** Zelos X Lloyd. Kratos X Yuan. XD More to come! Submit reviews and tell me who else. (Can be mainstream pairs if suggested. O.o No shoujo ai though. . /)

_-Thoughts are in italic.-_

Last chapter : ) –

"I'm.. You're.. I'm going to.. x..x; I'm pregnant!" Lloyd finally spit out.  
"What!" Kratos said in a strange tone.

"I know it's not possible but.. I've been to the doctor and he ran so many tests a-" Lloyd was interrupted by a loud chime, obvisouly the door bell.  
"That must be Yuan.." Kratos got up, his eyes not leaving Lloyd.

Chapter .5. – 

Yuan walked in the living room, lead by Sebastian. Lloyd scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"What do you mean you're pregnant!" Kratos asked, a little louder then he expected. Zelos had been walking in the room. His eyes widened when he heard Kratos' words, and immediately turned around and began walking calmly back into the kitchen.  
"Well.. It all started with Sake. Zelos said one drink wouldn't get me drunk, but I drank too much. We went back to the room a-"

"Lloyd, you're male. Men can't get pregnant." Kratos shook his head, "Zelos, don't bother running. Get in here." Kratos said, no emotion in his voice. Zelos cringed and slowly began his way back into the living room.  
"I know, but we went to the doctor and he ran a whole bunch of tests an-"

"Lloyd, are you drunk or just stupid? It's physically impossible for you to get pregnant. You don't have female organs to support and create a baby in the first place." Fiend said, crossing his arms.  
"Did I miss something?" Yuan said, having been ease dropping on their conversation.

"Look, it's not Lloyds fault. I didn't think he could get pregnant either, so I didn't bother thinking about what cou-"  
"He _can't _get pregnant!" Kratos sighed angrily.  
"But I am!" Lloyd whined.  
Yuan calmly took a seat on a chair and opened the newspaper that was on the table next to him. Knowing it could take a while.

"But Dad.." Lloyd whined again.

"Lloyd, you're not pregnant."  
"The doctor in Flanoir didn't think it was such a big deal." Zelos mumbled, crossing his arms.  
There was a long pause, "at least now our news won't sound as drastic." Yuan mumbled, folding a corner of the newspaper to look at Kratos.

"News?" Lloyd perked.  
"That's not important right now." Kratos. Anger signs popping above his head.

Yuan just smirked, returning to his newspaper.

"Should I get dinner ready?" Sebastian asked Zelos. Zelos nodded, mouthing the word 'hurry'. Sebastian left the room.

"So you slept with him and now are having some kind of mental break down, thinking your pregnant. Wonderful." Kratos growled.  
"Like father like son." Yuan mumbled, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Shut up, you. We're not the issue." Kratos growled once more.  
"Now I'm lost." Lloyd said.  
"If you're not going to tell him, I will." Yuan mumbled.  
"Just not now, can't it wait? I'm dealing with something right now." Kratos replied.  
"What the hell are you guys hiding!" Lloyd shouted, getting annoyed.

"Is this a bad time to ask about sleeping arrangements?" Zelos popped in.

"Yes!" Lloyd and Kratos both shouted. Zelos inched back to his position by the wall.

Sebastian coughed, trying to interrupt the chaos in the room, "dinner is served."

The room went silent.

(AN – Commence awkward dinner table scene! D The confession of Yuan and Kratos' love. Eh heh.)

Very short chapter, I know. But I was gonna give up on this fic because of the stupid flamers. T.T Which were sooooo annoying. 8S It's not even constructive criticism! It's just to be bitches! Anyways, thanks to the people that commented and liked my fic.. I shall continue. X3


End file.
